


Ordinary Day?

by fanboy15



Series: Stockholm Syndrome [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Borderline Personality Disorder, Dark Derek, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboy15/pseuds/fanboy15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is walking in the woods one day when he is attacked,by an unknown dark figure with glowing red eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles POV

It was just an ordinary day I went to school hung out with friends.But then my day took a horrible turn for the worst.

I drove to the preserve and parked my car in the parking lot.I got out and started walking through the woods to clear my head.I was walking for about 15 minutes when I heard something behind me.I quickly turned around but saw nothing.

"Hello.....is anybody there?",I asked.I didnt see anyone so I quickly started walking towards my car.I heard another noise I didn't bother turning around this time I just started running to my car.I looked back behind me and saw a dark figure running towards me.Before I could get even half way to my car the figure caught me and I feel to the ground.I tried to scream but he just put his hands around my neck and started choking me.

"Dont worry baby Derek is here.I will ALWAYS be here.",the man,apparently Derek,said.The last thing I saw was glowing red eyes before I passed out.


	2. Note

I don't know if a have to say this but this story will continue but it will not go chapter by chapter it will go story bye story so if u like this story go to the series and you will see the story's of this.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a short work but I will continue it.This is a series I am working on it is dark so you have been warned lol.


End file.
